Annie Halliwell
Annie Halliwell is the third oldest Charmed One in the second generation. She's the second child of Melinda Halliwell, the granddaughter of Piper Halliwell and the younger half sister of Dawn Willan. She works as the owner of a local art gallery and is a Whitelighter, as well as a Whitelighter-Witch. Her powers include Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Healing, and the ability to generate an Orb Shield, along with other typical [and Abilities Whitelighter powers. Additionally, she also possesses the basic powers of a witch: The ability to cast spells, brew potions and scry for lost objects or people. Furthermore, Annie can access The Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones that enhances their powers. Annie was killed on July 25, 2049 after she was struck by a Darklighter Arrow in the Underworld. After her death, she became an earthbound spirit before possessing the body of Juliet Stevens. In 2050, she returned when she decided to help her family and vanquish Clyde. She enlisted the help of Savannah Hanson to vanquish Clyde, but was reunited with her cousins and sister after the failed attempt. History Birth Melinda: "Rich, I need to tell you something: I want to have a baby." Rich: "You do?" Melinda: "Yeah, I do. I’ve been thinking about it for a while and I really want to do it, I’m ready Rich. Are you?" Rich: "Well… Let’s have a baby." —Melinda and Rich discussing having a baby. Annie was born to Melinda Halliwell and Rich Scapulae on September 30, 2030. Annie was given the status of Twice-Blessed after Melinda inherited her cousins, Lacey and Penelope. The Angels of Destiny gave her the status in the hopes that she and her cousins would be able to access a stronger form of the Power of Three and be an even more powerful force for good. Becoming a Charmed One Annie, Penelope, and Lacey were attacked by a Shapeshifter-hybrid and she was protected by Lacey's power of Telekinetic Black Orbing removing her from a path of fireballs. She, along with her cousins, escaped and, upon reaching home, approached Melinda, who told them that they were Charmed Ones. Like her cousins, Annie was doubtful that she was a witch; however, unlike her sisters, she was open to the idea, until she unknowingly created a flood, prompting Lacey to save her with Pyrokinesis. After being saved again, Annie ran downstairs with her family and used Combustive Orbing to throw the Shapeshifter-hybrid into the wall after he hit Melinda with a fireball, which slightly delayed the demon, allowing Melinda give Penelope the potion used to vanquish him. Going Undercover Annie goes undercover in the San Francisco Protection Agency in order to help Skyler and her cousins stop a demon from killing all the Elders. Being Erased From History Lacey, Penelope, and Annie traveled back in time to save Prue, Phoebe and Piper Halliwell from being killed by a demon. Piper doesn't believe the excuse the girls give and she uses her Molecular Combustion. Lacey begins trying to talk to Piper, to no avail, since Piper begins violently attacking her. Lacey throws Piper off her, to which the demon comes in and grabs Piper, threatening to slice her neck open with an athame. Lacey left with no choice, uses her advanced telekinesis, forcing the demon away from Piper, but it inadvertently strikes Piper down, killing her. Annie begins fading away since Melinda wasn't born yet, thus rendering both Power of Threes broken. Death and Revival "Annie was an amazing person and she did amazing things in her life..."'' —Lacey speaking at Annie's funeral. Annie died on July 21, 2049 after she became demon obsessed and charged into the Underworld, intent on killing every demon there in order to avenge Melinda. She managed to kill a large number of demons before being killed herself. After that, she became an earthbound spirit since she felt like her job wasn't done yet. She possessed the body of Juliet Stevens and used her new power of Catoptromancy to watch over the girls, who were united with Annie's half-sister, Dawn, who recreated the Power of Three. Reunion Annie: "''Savvy, I know that's you. I need your help." —Annie asking for Savannah's help. In 2050, she approached Savannah, who was living in Los Angeles (as well as a spirit inside of Lauren Ryans), and asked her to help her kill Clyde. Savannah agreed to help Annie; however, they failed in their attempt and Savannah Black Orbed them to the Manor right before they would've been killed. Powers Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. Active Powers * Orbing: The ability to teleport through the use of orbs. * Telekinetic Orbing: The ability to move or teleport objects through use of orbs. **'Deviation': The ability to manipulate your current magical power to deflect energies back in the direction it came from. * Orb Immobilization: The ability fire orbs from the hands that slow down molecules to the point that they freeze. It's a hybrid power of Orbing and Molecular Immobilization.This power works on almost all objects and beings, except certain upper-level demons such as The Triad. This is Annie's primary power which she channels through her hands. * Healing: The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. * [[Combustive Orbing|'Combustive Orbing']]: The ability to combust objects and beings by channeling orbs into the desired target. It's a hybrid power of Orbing and Molecular Combustion. This power advanced so much that she is able to destroy Upper-Level Demons. It is considered Annie's strongest and most frequently used power. * Orb Acceleration: The ability to fire orbs that reverberate molecules at such a high speed that they rapidly heat up and sometimes become disordered, often resulting in either melting or ignition. It's a hybrid power of Orbing and Molecular Acceleration. ** Heat Irradiation:The ability to expose an object to radiation and heat so intensely that it's molecules break down undoing bonds. * Remote Orbing: The ability to orb another individual to another location without orbing oneself. * Sensing: The ability to locate beings. * Hydrokinesis: The ability to create and control/manipulate water with the mind. ** Atmokinesis: The ability to control and manipulate the weather. ** Plasma Warping: The ability to manipulate the blood of a being. ** Liquification: The ability to turn ones' body into water momentarily. ** Cryokinesis: The ability to generate and manipulate ice and cold. Annie gained this power in late 2046, when she accidentally flicked her hand towards an ice tray filled with water and immediately froze it. Her eyes glow blue when she uses it. * Orb Shield: The ability to create a protective Force Field of translucent blue energy that renders herself, or the ones she wishes to protect, safe from harm. * Catoptromancy: The ability to observe other places through mirrors. Annie gained this power as Juliet Stevens and used it to watch her cousins and sister from a distance. **'Hydrokinetic Catoptromancy': The ability to spy on others, using water the same way as a mirror. This power is a combination of Hydrokinesis and Catoptromancy. *'Energy Magic:' The ability to create and shape energy in various forms. **'Energy Balls': The ability to form balls of energy, which resemble electrical discharges, in their hand and throw them at targets with varying levels of voltage. **'Energy Blasts': The ability to shoot a kinetic energy blast out of their hands, hitting a target with great force. **'Light Darts': The ability to create thin, small darts of light and/or energy that burn the target upon contact **'Laser Bolts': The ability to create highly concentrated bolts of light and/or energy, capable of burning a target upon contact and causing it to combust.When she was turned evil. Other Powers * The Power of Three: The collective power of Piper and her sisters which enhances their powers. * High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. * Temporary Powers: Powers that Annie temporarily gained when she was transformed into or swapped powers with other beings. Natural Abilities *'Advanced Combat': Annie gained this ability by taking Karate and Self-defense classes while in school. Tab Links Gallery Annie in high school.jpg Annie (Orb Shield).jpg|Annie activatimg her Orb Shield Annie using Molecular Combustion (Willingly).jpg|Annie using Combustive Orbing Annie training with Hydrokinesis (To Be USed in Opening Credits(.jpeg|Annie training with Hydrokinesis Annie Halliwell.jpg Annie pre-death.jpg|Annie taking a picture in Ryan's room Annie using Combustive Orbing on command.jpg|Annie blowing up a demon in Avery's baby room. Annie using Hydrokinesis (To Be Used in OPening Credits.jpeg|Annie while Plasma Warping Annie Ring.jpg|Annie's Triquetra Ring 1.jpg|Annie getting angry with Cryokinesis caption Annie still practicing.jpeg|Annie playing with water at the dock Annie's anger.jpeg|Annie's anger Annie's first full-fledged Hydrokinetic attack.jpeg|Annie's first attempt at attacking someone with Hydrokinesis Siren Annie.jpeg|Annie as a mermaid U.S. wide forcefield.jpg|Annie's large Orb Shield References Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Charmed Ones Category:Second Generation Category:Warren Line Category:Whitelighter-Witches Category:Witches Category:Hybrids Category:Whitelighters Category:Magical Beings Category:Secret Agents Category:Charges Category:Students Category:Baker High Students